Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a fluid pressure pulse generator for a downhole telemetry tool, such as a mud pulse telemetry measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) tool.
Description of the Related Art
The recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean zones relies on the process of drilling wellbores. The process includes drilling equipment situated at surface, and a drill string extending from the surface equipment to a below-surface formation or subterranean zone of interest. The terminal end of the drill string includes a drill bit for drilling (or extending) the wellbore. The process also involves a drilling fluid system, which in most cases uses a drilling “mud” that is pumped through the inside of piping of the drill string to cool and lubricate the drill bit. The mud exits the drill string via the drill bit and returns to surface carrying rock cuttings produced by the drilling operation. The mud also helps control bottom hole pressure and prevent hydrocarbon influx from the formation into the wellbore, which can potentially cause a blow out at surface.
Directional drilling is the process of steering a well from vertical to intersect a target endpoint or follow a prescribed path. At the terminal end of the drill string is a bottom-hole-assembly (“BHA”) which comprises 1) the drill bit; 2) a steerable downhole mud motor of a rotary steerable system; 3) sensors of survey equipment used in logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) and/or measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) to evaluate downhole conditions as drilling progresses; 4) means for telemetering data to surface; and 5) other control equipment such as stabilizers or heavy weight drill collars. The BHA is conveyed into the wellbore by a string of metallic tubulars (i.e., drill pipe). MWD equipment is used to provide downhole sensor and status information to surface while drilling in a near real-time mode. This information is used by a rig crew to make decisions about controlling and steering the well to optimize the drilling speed and trajectory based on numerous factors, including lease boundaries, existing wells, formation properties, and hydrocarbon size and location. The rig crew can make intentional deviations from the planned wellbore path as necessary based on the information gathered from the downhole sensors during the drilling process. The ability to obtain real-time MWD data allows for a relatively more economical and more efficient drilling operation.
One type of downhole MWD telemetry known as mud pulse telemetry involves creating pressure waves (“pulses”) in the drill mud circulating through the drill string. Mud is circulated from surface to downhole using positive displacement pumps. The resulting flow rate of mud is typically constant. The pressure pulses are achieved by changing the flow area and/or path of the drilling fluid as it passes the MWD tool in a timed, coded sequence, thereby creating pressure differentials in the drilling fluid. The pressure differentials or pulses may be either negative pulse or positive pulses. Valves that open and close a bypass stream from inside the drill pipe to the wellbore annulus create a negative pressure pulse. All negative pulsing valves need a high differential pressure below the valve to create a sufficient pressure drop when the valve is open, but this results in the negative valves being more prone to washing. With each actuation, the valve hits against the valve seat and needs to ensure it completely closes the bypass; the impact can lead to mechanical and abrasive wear and failure. Valves that use a controlled restriction within the circulating mud stream create a positive pressure pulse. Some valves are hydraulically powered to reduce the required actuation power typically resulting in a main valve indirectly operated by a pilot valve. The pilot valve closes a flow restriction which actuates the main valve to create a pressure drop. Pulse frequency is typically governed by pulse generator motor speed changes. The pulse generator motor requires electrical connectivity with the other elements of the MWD probe.
One type of valve mechanism used to create mud pulses is a rotor and stator combination wherein a rotor can be rotated between an opened position (no pulse) and a closed position (pulse) relative to the stator. Although the drilling mud is intended to pass through the rotor openings, some mud tends to flow through other gaps in the rotor/stator combination; such “leakage” tends to reduce the resolution of the telemetry signal as well as cause erosion in parts of the telemetry tool.